Wątek:Benio1230 pl/@comment-9071649-20131230010142
musze przyznać że Benio ma jakąś paranoje ale to nie świadczy że ja coś "zamierzam". Poprostu jest administratorem mojej wiki. Oraz przepraszam za zachowanie Benia,ale przecież ja to nie Benio. Co ma związk ze mną ? Znów mówił jakieś pieddoły o zemście czy czymś ? On już mnie zaczyna denerwować. ''' To są twoje słowa ! Zawiodłeś mnie kłamałeś za mojimi plecami . A wiesz co było najgorsze kłamałeś niszcząc świadomie rzeczywistość ! Tylko po to by wrócić na Don't Starv WIki ! Ale to nic .... nie ... to nie było najgorsze ... najgorsze było to co zakrzywiłeś .... całą ! rzeczywistość świadomie . I wiesz co ? Pozwól że teraz ja coś powiem . Gdy zostałem zbanowany wpadłem w konflikt byłem , głupi ale ty to już wiesz , wpadłem wtedy w paranoje na punkcie Mr.Hastingsa bo ten zbieg okoliczności który sprawił że zaczołem mysleć że on z nimi współpracował bym został zbanowany . Wpadłem w paranoje ale ty to już wiesz . JA ZROBIŁEMŹLE i TO ZROZUMIAŁEM ! BO TO JA PÓŹNIEJ OBRAZIŁEM HASTINGSA BO TO JA KŁÓCIŁEM SIĘ Z SYLVĄ i Mightem ! Bo to ja bałem się przyszłości i wpadłęm w to JA i tylko JA ! ALE TEŻ JA ZROBIŁEM COŚ CZEGO TY ! NIE ZROBIŁEŚ A WIESZ CO ? TY zostałeś zbanowany przez miecię za jakieś pierdoły które nie obchodzą , zmnienaiłeś się i cię banowano w końcu ty tak jak ja bluzgałeś na Miecię JA jej broniłem a wiesz dlaczego przez ten cały czas ją broniłem ? Bo z całej Wiki mam do niej szacunek to ona poświęciła ogromną kupe czasu na budowe WIki ! A ty kiedy jej nie ma zamiast wyrazić skruche czy co kolwiek biegniesz do Hastingsa kłamiąc bzdury . Wiesz co JA zrobiłęm ? Powieim a raczej przypomne ci byś czytając ten post zrozumiał jakim jesteś dupkiem . Gdy Might przybył do mnie doprowadziłęm do kompromisu i porozumienia od razu zaproponowałem mu że morze wpadać kidy tylko chce z Syvlą też się pogodziłem ! Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się ale ty o tym wiesz gdyż to wszystko stało się na tej Wiki ! I dopuki ta Wiki istnieje masz tu mase dowodów na to co widziałęś przez cały czas . Rozmawialiśmy z nimi w końcu to Might stworzył tu odznaki . Oznajmiłem że wybaczam Hastingsowi i że popełniłem błąd bo zachowałem się jak dupek . Cierpiałem w urojeniu do puki przez długi czas kiedy te zjawiska trawały i ukaładały się włąśnie w te paranoje np oskarżanie mnie o wnadalizm . Ale zobaczyłem że Hastings nic nie zaplanował a wiesz dlaczego ? BO SIEDZI I WALCZY Z HEJTERAMI NISZCZĄCYMI ZAWARTOSĆ DON'T STARV WIKI ! Nigdy nie stwierdzono u mnie multi kąta ! Hastings tam siedzi i jest zapracowany ilościątych ścierw niszczących zawartość Wiki jest ich coraz więcej ! On nie jest złym człowiekiem ! A ni Mecia jak według ciebie ! Gdy utworzyłem wasną Wiki byłęm w paranoji i odpierałem przybawalskich ludzi z DOn't Starv Wiki . Wtedy po ich najździe pogodziełm sie z sylvą i Mightem ale to już wiesz i gdyby tu byli śpiewałbyś inaczej bo odrazu wykryli by twoje kłamstwa ! Z czasem rozmawiałem z Dystografem gdy robił swoje jazdy z spamem zbierając kilku ludzi do czego zaraz dojdziemy ty podła men*o ... Więc gdy to zajołem się spowrotem odbudowywaniem mojej seri na mojej WIki ty w tym czasie ZNIKNOŁEŚ zasłaniając się odpoczynkiem ale teraz widać że kłamałeś i było inaczej , w każdym razie zostawiłeś stworzoną przez siebię tą wiki XBOx 360 i porzuciłeś ją .... cóż za odpowidzialność .... zastanawiałem się i wołałem do ciebie szukając cię a ty mówiłeś że nie masz czasu ... ta świetnie teraz widze co rozbiłeś ... spędzałem coraz więcej czasu na Mojej Wiki gdzie jak kojażysz pojawił się Fatagoblin któremu spodobała się moja twurczość i zobaczył że nie jestem potworem jakiego mnie kreujesz tylko człowiekiem normalnym człowiekim ..... po jakiś kolejnym najeździe znów dystograf przyprowadził kolejnych tym razem jakiś Srte4 i slurtle . I tu już niestety nic nie wiesz bo zniknołeś teraz już wiem co robiłeś ale gdybyś odpowiadał na prośby przyjścia spowrotem na Wiki a nie knół byś wiedział możesz to jeszcze nadrobć idź na moje WIki i poczytaj te wszystkie posty ! Snurtlowi przyglądałem się na Don't Starv Wiki gdyż był on bardzo aktywny na niej więc gdy przybył również zobaczył że niejestem tym kimkolwiek tam gadają w raz z tobą . Myślał i zyskał u mnie szacuenk bo był naprawde mądry przychodząc spamować a nawiązując ze mną kątakt i zostać w raz z drugim zaproszonym na Wiki . Oczywiście jakoś już się nie zjawiają cóż na pewno nie mają czasu . Dalej nazwiązyłem konnakt z Dystografem jednym z ostanich postów do niego było pytanie czy ostro oczuli ostani cios na Wiki . Zapytał się mnie coś co to ma znaczyć bo nie rozumiał pytania . Odpowiedziałem mu o tym że twórcy Don't Starv już tak jakby porzucili grę przez co WIki nie mogło się rozwijać - czyli chodizło o sytułacje kiedy All well's Maxwell okazało się ostatnim abdejtem do gry i WIki nie mogła się rozwijać . Zapytał się mnie znowu - Nie chodziło mi o wcześniejsze czyli nie zrozumiał żę to była odpowieć na jego pytanie po czym od razu ogłosił iż nie chce już odpowiadać na móje posty a i zrywa ze mną stale konnakt jednak ostanie zdanie - "Czy to nie piekne ? Ty do niczego mi niepotrzebny " co mnie wkurzyło a on sam po nim zniknoł . W odpowiedzi na mojej Wiki na własnej tablicy wklejiłem rozmowe zatytułowałem ją " Dystograf zachowuje się jak dziecko " by wymusić jego reakcje i powrót do rozmowy a nie pozwolić mu siać jakieś bzdury jednak on nie odpowiadał usunołem z tablicy rozmowe czekałem na chacie ale on nie wracał wiedziałem że poszed Na don'ts STarv Wiki cóż .... trudno ... jendak teraz widze że poszed on do Chastinksa i mu o tym opowidział i tu do Dystografa jeżeli to czyta co jest prawdopodobne , bo skoro jestem jakmnie sam nazwał jego arcywrogiem gdyż ma taką rozrywkę z myslenia że przezemnie został zbanowany , pozwól że przypomne ci i jemu dlaczego to jesteście tak niemyślący - Kim ja jestem ? Według ciebie Dystograf jestem siedliskiem zła władającym miljonem hejterów i atakującą Wiki w ''zemście '' bo jestem jakimś bossem włądającym wszyskiem tak ? A morze jestem człowiekiem siedzącym na pewnej WIki niczym nie różniącym się od .... ludzi ? Nie mam jadnej władzy jestem tylko cżłowiekim ! Nie mogę podjeść do kogoś i mu coś rozkazać a po drugie do kogo ? JEst tu ktoś oprucz mnie ? SĄ ! wszyscy któzi przyszli ale choćbyś pytał do śmierci nigdy nie usłyszysz odnich o tym by poszli i sprzeciwli się regulaminowi Wiki bo byłbym kompletnym debilem zapytacie oby dwaj dlaczego ? Otuż każdy kto poświęcił półtorej roku życia w społecnzości w której sam się poświęcał , wracałby i ją niszczył ? Według was tak .... szkoda tylko że ktoś taki musiałby być tak skrajnym debilem że trudno by było znaleść kogoś takiego pewnie nie mógł by nawet założyć kąta a co dopiero myśleć . Ale według was jest inaczej i morzecie to porzeć takimi faktami jak .......................................... nie ma żadnych !!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nigdy nie zniszczyłbym miejsca , W którym sam żyłem i nadal żyje wielu użytkowników . Don't Starv to wspaniała gra i nie mam zamairu jej niszczyć ale wy na to nie wpadliście bo by na to wpaść trzeba MYŚLEĆ ! choć trochę ! To was przerasta ?! TO ?! Brawwo nawet jeżeli to dalej czytacie to brawo ... wytrwaliście ... chciało wam się ... przepraszam .... przepraszam za błędy ale ... ważne że tekst troche czytelny . Wracając do ciebie Astro .... to nie był jedyny post jaki się dopuściłeś chce ci pokazać następny ale za nim to zrobie jeszcze jeden fakt przez który nie będziesz spał ... mówisz ze zaczynam cię tą moją zemstą denerwować ? Szczegulnie po twojim ZNIKNIĘCIU ? tak to bardzo pasuje prawda ?!? SAM DYSTOGRAF PYTAŁ SIĘ MNIE GDZIE SIĘ ZNAJDUJESZ ! A JA GŁUPI NIE WIEDZIAŁEM CO NAPRAWDE ROBISZ ! Ale wracając do następnego postu : '''tak na serio to wiedziałem że kituje i że wtedy dopiero podczas naszej rozmowy zrobiliście tamto konto "Benio2" okłamywałem go że mu wierze bo podszebowałem admina ;) Chyba mnie rozumiesz ''' Nie wiem ilu was tam było . Ty , Hasyings , Dystograf ale nie mam pojęcia czy kto kolweik zrozumiał to kto kituje bo ja nie rozumiem nie wiem ty ? ja ? czy morze ktoś inny wie , ale z tego co widzę rozmawiałeś już z nimi wcześniej ! Podczas czyjej rozmowy ? Okłamałeś mnie ? KIedy jak ? gdzie ? KIedy zostałem okłamany ? Prosze ponoć Syvla zrobił to konto jeszcze przed najzdem i zgodą pamiętam bo to NewCezar powiedział mi o tym że na chacie się podemnie podszywa i Hastingsowiw się to niepodobało bo ponoć " żygać mu się chce na mój widok " rozumeim go bo gdy zrozumiałem swój obłęd samemu chcaiło misię rzygać na móje własne poczynania , ale teraz patrze na ciebie i to włąśnie na ciebie chce mi się rzygać Astro ! Okłamywałeś mnie że mi wierysz ? Jakie to zdanie ma sens ? W co wierzyłęś ? że zaraz rozpocznie się koniec świata ? W co ? Cóż ja cie nie rozumiem , ale pokazujesz właśnie swoje oblicze . DALEJ !!!! :] '''no to dasz mi te szanse ? Prosze,bardzo mi na tym zależy. jak zrobie coś złego to przecież w każdej chwili możesz mnie zbanować. I patrz dokładnie na mój nick jak coś sie stanie bo każdy może sie podszyć. Czekam na szybką odpowiedź. :) ''' Dostałęś swoją szanse ! Proszę bardzo ! Dał ci ją ! Ciesz się . I Dystograf też coś napisał : 'Hymmm po tym co Benio powiedział mi po tym jak przerwałem z nim jakie kolwiek kontakty. Nie wiem czy Ci wierzyć bo ostatnia wizyta na jego czacie była wręcz '''''intrygująca. '''Mr.Hasting musimy się spotkać na czacie bo to co powiedizł mi Benio ma związek z Don`t wilsonem ' Brawo Dystograf myśli i to samodzielne o to chodziło mi w rozmowach z tobą ! Nazwiązać normalny konntakt puki co ciesze się że udało ci się dowiesć mi że nie jesteś taki zły ciesze się z tego a teraz pilnuj Astra jak oka w głowie . Żegnaj ... ja zostane tu sam i przynajmnie j będe zadowolony z tego że to wyrzuciełem i że teraz okaże się czy aż takim jesteś tchurzem by nieodpisywać tylko cicho się kryć . Jak znam życie znowu coś zwalisz i cię wykopią bo jak inaczej . Najgorsze jest to że twój plan nie był dobry czy cwany tylko ja byłem na tyle głupi by się w niego wkopać . Ale żeby było jasne ... jeżeli pójdziesz tam zniszczysz coś a potem zwalisz to na mnie to nie to debilem będziesz już na pewno ale wtedy na prawde ty użytkowniku będziesz miał ze mną doczynienia panie Astro czy raczej Don't Wislonie . WIęc wiesz już że jesteś debilem , jak cię znam łatwo ci przyjdzie z tym żyć . Dystograf również jeżeli chciał skimać moje taktyczne posunięcia w .... nie wiem drodze do kibla bo w jego umyśle wykreował się tu obraz mordoru , nie zaóważył że jeżeli ma się jakieś pytania czy wątpliwości należy wprost zapytać bo jeżeli chcesz bawić się w skryte szpiegostwo musiałeś być niewiarygodnie tym znudzony bo zamiast korporacji zła nie ma tu nic i nie bylło . Przynajmniej tobie Dystografie mogę wybaczyć te niedociągnięcia bo myślałeś a przynajmniej udawałeś i miałęś coś dobrego na celu np ... wandalstwo czy dziecięce zachowanie ale powiecmy że faktycznie chciałeś tym coś dobrego osiągnąć ale w tym twojim najświetniejszym planie zapomniałeś a raczej morze nawet nie wiedziałeś o tym że rozmowa jestt kluczem do tego twojego celu . Zadałeś mi z 1 pytanie - gdzie jest Astro ? Teraz wiem że widziałeś gdzie jest Astro . Teraz mogę znowuroszyfrować o jakieś to intrygującej rozmowie mówiłeś , to za pewne ta w której nie mam nigdy pojęcia co jak i gdzie , właśnie ta gdzie zadałeś PYTANIE . Możliwe że oby dwaj już ledwo trzymacie się przy czytanie tego postu jest dosć długi ale na pocieszenie może jak padne tu i zasne nic więcej nie napisze , puki co ja wciąż się trzymam . Wrcając do ciebie astro ... albo nie jeszcze 1 pytanie do Dystografa ...jaki sens było przyprowadzać do mnie nowych użytkowników takich jak skrzatek ? Tch któzi gówno widzeli ityle samo wiedzieli . Na pewno wiesz że prowadzę Wikipedie na temat powstającej polskiej gry Kingdom of Kore . Co prawda twojej aktywności tam nie widziałem bo za pewne dopuszczenie się tam aktu np serowania artykułów szczegulnie że jeden z twurców gry MrMarciohan przesiaduje tam bałeś się tam coś ruszać . Powiedzmy że byłeś tak wielkim szpecem od szpiegostwa że udało ci się znaleść te kilka ogromnych poukładanych kołosiebię linków do niej i pozwól że zadam ci pytanie . Dlaczego podczas mojej zbedenj " obserwwacji " wolałęś na syłać na mnie kogo kolwiek , znajdziesz kogoś wcześniej i wypisując coś w stylu idziemy na wojne , dlaczego widząc że polscy powstający twórcy działąjący na UNITY 3D potrzebujący wsparcia w jakikolwiek sposób olałeś to ostatecznie . Bo sianie dobra poprzez obserwacje mnie i informowanie wszystkich o mojich poczynaniach tak straszliwych jak poprawianie błędów ortograficznych w mojich artykułach w raz z Fatagoblinem , a przejęcie się czymś ważnym i ogłoszenie komuś że każdy oriętujący się w silniku Unity3D jest w stanie pomóc by uchronić ambitnych polskich młodych twurców od bankructwa . Ta świetnie . to rzeczywiście logika 100 % . Zdaje mi się że i tak już się odemnie odczepiałeś bo ci się to znudziło , nie było w tym nic ekcytującego w szpiegowaniu mnie, więc już cię nie ma , okej niech będzie odpowiem ci na jeszcze 1 pytanie , zawsze intrygowało cię jak zdobywam informację coś u was dzieje , wielokrotnie zadawałeś drugie pytanie na temat mojej załogi czyli ludzi informujących mnie co i jak . Pozwól że podam ci ich liste : - 'Benio1230pl ' ...................................... ...................................... ...................................... Dlaczego tylko ja ? I jak ja ? Bo nie trzeba mieć wyższego wykrztałcenia by wejść na Don't Sarv Wiki i kliknąć w aktywność na niej . Czyli zupełnie to samo co ty możesz zrobić wchodząc na moją Wiki albo na tę ale bojeszcze na stu tysiącach innych . Uzywałem zwrotu mojji informatorzy by wymusić na tobie zadawanie mi bardziej złożonych pytań i nawiązania konkretnej rozmowy ale to chciałem zrobić cały czas , głównie mojim celem było byś ty zajołsię myśleniem nad tym czy blefuje czy nie . Jak cię znam gdy to usłyszałęś wczołeś allarm kompletny na Wiki i stan wojjeny a wszyscy schronili się w schronach pod dziemią . Normalny człowiek jeżeli kogoś szpieguje to te informacje które zbiera układa sobię w całość . Tutaj nie ma nikogo jestem tylko ja , kto mógłby być informatorem ? No właśnie nikt , ale domyślenie się tego było zbyt trudne prawda ? Szczegulnie mając wszystko jak na papierze . Od razu jak pamiętam próbowałeś przelecieć na sam dół WIki by znaleść szpiega , zobaczyłeś jedną osobę którą był Fatagoblin . Przysłałeś mi do niego link na jego profil by udowodnić mi że jest mojim szpiegiem , ta to bardZo logiczne , by kolejny obraz nie przerodził się w twojej głowie wytłumaczyłem ci że Fatagoblin nie ma nic wspólnego z niczym . Ale już dawno go tu nie ma .... nie wpada do mnie pommimo aktywności na DS WIKI , Zapewne nagadałeś mu coś lub zrobił to ktoś inny . Ale jeżeli po tej rozmowie ze mną poleciałeś do Hastingsa który raczej ma w poważaniu co robię i nagadałeś na Fatagoblina przez co miał problemy to jesteś skrajnym de... możliwe że Fatagoblin żeczywiście tak na prawde szpiegował mnie ale ja w to nie uwierze nie do tego jestem wystarczająco pewny ale nawet gdyby szybko by mu się to znudziło , dlaczego ? Bo co po co miałby mnie szpiegować ? Co tu taj jest tak cennego i ważnego ? Nie wiem do końca Astro ile ty siedziałeś w tym gównie ale coś w tym musi być . W każdym razie proste jest dlaczego nie zajmujecie się normalnymi sprawami na Don't Starv Wiki . Wiecie czemu ? Bo wam się nudzi prawda ? Nie ma już nowej zawartości a społeczność zostanie z czasem tylko ta która nie ma żadnych steamów , facebuków czy wiaderka z wodą i wszyscy udają się gdzie indziej gdzie jest im wygodniej . Trudno , morze to się zmieni ale puki co gdy już wiesz Astro jak wielkim byłeś dupekim a ty Dystografie lipnym szpiegiem czy czym tam jeszcze to Narra a i jeszcze jedno . Do tej pory wieliu przychodziło i mnie obrażało ale prawie nikt z wyjątkiem 2 osób których niegdy nie znałem i nie rozmawiałem takkich jak sweetcour czy skrzatek czy kto tam jeszcze zostali zbanowani ale jeżeli faktycznie znów tu ktoś przyjdzie czynić bzdury wykrzkując okrzyki bojowe udając się na tą waszą świętą wojne , zdziwią się że te bajeczki o mnie złu ostatecznym które morzna zniszczyć wrzucając do ognia góry przeznaczenia bedą zdziwieni żeczywistością o ile będą zdolni do reflekcji . Mam jeszcze dużo do powiedzenia ale zakończe to tak - Chcesz Dystografie przyjść do mnie okej ale nie próbuj mnie szpiegować snudząc wymysły o niemającej prawa logicznego bytu zemście narra . Ale jeżeli ty Astro postanowisz wykopany za piierwszą laprzą rzecz wrócić do mnie szczeże możesz w to wątpić . Żegnam . Zmów wróciłem to nie trwało długo a ty moasz kolejną okazję do zesrania się na myśl o dalszym czytaniu kolejnych dłużoncych się wiadomości . A jeżeli czyta to jakaś inna osoba niż Dystograf czy ktoś kogo przyporowadził ale sam z doświadczenia nie wie nic o poruszanym temacie niech wie jedno - w dupie byłeś , główno widzałeś , od razu tak ostro by nie wpadło ci do głowy że masz prawo wypowiadać się na ten temat jeżeli poczułbyś taką ochotę co twoje zdanie szczeże gówno mnie obchodzi . Dlaczego ? Bo jak znam życie sam tu nie trafiłeś a takrze przy podchodzeniu do zapoznawania się z treścią prawdopodobnie ktoś miał już wcześniej na ciebie wpływ . Więc znając zycie przyszedłeś tu z Kingdom of Kore lub z Don't Starv Wiki . Zależnie z kąt przyjdziesz znasz zazwyczaj jedną z tych miejsc a jeżeli dwa to jedno jest ci bliżesze . Banda szczeże gimbusów z Don't Starv Wiki , Crepeżysta ,WIKI roweżysta , kaktusitsa czy innego gówna morze wyrażać oponie wwołaną przez jedną osobę co szczegulnie dawało mi się w znaki od paru takich któzi obili się z inną rzeczywistpścią i niektózi zaczeli myśleć a pozostałą część niestety nie była już do uratowania , jakaś choroba ... zbiorowa świadomość , zaloeżność od jendej osoby . Więc nieważne kto i zkąt cię tu przyprowadził ważne że jeżeli chesz się wypowiadać czy wyrazić własne zdanie czy odczucia pamiętaj iż to TY masz myśleć samodzielnie , bo ktoś morze cię zrobić w debia co dla niektórych jest proste . Jeżeli 3 osobo to czytasz to świadom jesteś że gówno cię to obchodzi prawda ? No chyba że podobny komętarz o podobnej długości kiedyś zabił ci matkę więc nienawidzisz tego typu postów , zdarza się . Gdy już ty Astro byłeś na pewno na tyle wielkim tchórzem by poinformować o poście kogo mogłeś więc na pewno nie będzie miał nic przeciwko by również zaczoł myśleć i się zastanawiać . Wiec Astro czy tam Don't Wilsonie albo po prstu debilu bo w sumie to pasuje najlepiej ale to już wiesz chyba że do tej pory tego nie zaóważyłeś bądź o tym zapomniałeś snując kłamstwa w swojej głowie i oszukując isę takim gównem typu " to nieprawda ja kłamie " ta ciekawe ile jeszcze faktów i dowdów zniesie twój umysł bo kładam ich ciężarem twój łeb . Już dużą cześć postu temu nie wykazywałem twojego kolejnego idiotyzmu celowego rzecz jasna . Jak już to ujołeś " okłamywałem go że mu wierze bo potrzebowałem Adma " Zdanie tak logiczne że na Ds wiki ludzie masowo na pewno wydrapywali sobię oczy ... sugerujesz że potrzebowałeś z jakiegoś powodu zostać administratorem na Benio1230pl Wiki tak ? Dlatego okłamywałeś mnie że mi wierzysz z czego ja sam nie rozumiem sensu tego zdania ! Jakim cudem okłamywałeś mnie w czym kolwiek ? Że zupa była zasłona ? Którą jadłem ? Rok temu ? Możliwe że chodziło ci o to że to jeszcze za kótkotrwałego czasu paranoi byłeś przeciw Ds Wiki jak na jakiejś głównowartej parti . Jeżeli faktycznie chciałeś zostać adminem na mojej WIki tak bardzo by okłamywać mnie w czymś w czym nie mam pojęcia i gówno mnie obchodzi to powiem ci dlaczego jesteś debilem . Otóż jesteś nim z prostego powodu bo nie wpadłęś na to że miałeś mnie w szachu . Skoro byłem Administratorem na tej Wiki to czemu nie poszedłeś na układ w któym to pozbawisz mnie administracji tutaj jeżeli nie dam ci jej u siebie usprawiedliwiając się tym że byłbo by skprawiedliwie ( Superkurnamagister ) . Znowu z koleji nie wpadłęś na to żeby zanim dać mi andministratorstwo nie narpiew domagać się tego samego u mnie . Jest kilka opcji - 1 to że jesteś kompletnym idotą , 2 - to to że ten chytry plan wymyśliłeś Po daniu mi administatorstwa lub 3 - Poprostu pierdzielisz od rzeczy by wrócić na DS wiki . Puki co przegrałeś podwujnie . Dlaczego ? Gdyż teraz to ja zmarnowałem twój czas i niestety Dystografa również chyba że już pad w połowie czytania tego ciągnącego bez końca się postu . Sam nie byłem wzorcem - sam zachowałem się jak debil krytykując Hastingsa i potrafie się do tego przyznać . Czemu bo ja nie jestem debilem jak przewiduje twoja i kilku innych osób logika . OCzywiście jeżeli weźmiesz od czytania postu jeszcze jakieś osoby które też to przeczytają , radze im myśleć ipodejmować przemyślane decyzje bo jaką macie gwarancje że to ja robie was w debili ? Żadną . Mam nadzieje że gdyzejmierz się tą WIką by pokazać że jesteś choć trochę odpowiedzialny nuiż po kilku miesiącach pisać mi tu o durnym Leauge of Legends . Dystografie jeszcze pare słów do ciebie bo na mojim punkcie jawnie ci odbiło i wyjaśnie ci dlazego . Obwiniasz mnie za to że kiedyś zostałeś na pewien czas zbanowany bo zostawiłem sidła na Don't WIlsona który wtedy był ściaganny za to co zwykle więc jak już sam wiesz gdyż mówiłem ci o tym w tej płapce napisałem do Meci czy naprawde Don't WIlson nie dostanie szansy ? TA stanowczo zaprzeczała , celem tego było sprawienie by niezarejestrowny użytkownik mający być DOn't WIlsonem napisał tam coś wtedy zostanie zbanowany jednak TY jako niezarejstrowny napisałeś tam coś w stylu to ja ! pamiętarsz mnie i inne bzdety do Mieci wtedy ja wyskauje z czymś w stylu HA HA AH MAM CIĘ ! oczywiście zwracajc się do ciebie Don't WIlson nadal nie skumałeś że wpadłęś tam gdzie nie trzeba ale to nic gdyż nie morzesz mnie obwiniać za BAN - czemu ? Okazuje się że Mecia czy to tam uznał treść tego lub wojego innego postu za powód do bana więc ci go wręczyła gdyż Miecia nie możesię pomylić - czemu ? Bo jest ADMINEM moającym dostęp do ciebie i wie jako kto to piszesz bo jeszcze raz JEST ADMINEM . Nieważne kto założyłby temat na tablicy ... ja , Don't WIlson , stefaan , piotrek , janek czy ty sam co było by dziwne jest kompletnie nie ważne - liczy się logika . Jeżeli Miecia uznałą że zasługujesz na Bana to coś w tym jest . I na koniec pragne ci pogratulować że wytrzymałeś współprace z Astrem czyli DOn't WIlsonem bo bo było to niewiarygodnie trudne zadanie . Żegnam . Jest coś jeszcze , w teori masz w planie Don't Wilsonie przeproszenie MIeci i wyrażenia skruchy ale nie jestem tego taki pewny skoro NAPISAŁEŚ GO POD TYM POSTEM GDZIE reszte tego gówna ale gdy ją przeprosisz to powecmy że rzezywiście masz trochę rozumu w głowię . Mam nadzieje że to na tyle . Pamiętaj , nie jesteś debilem dlatego że wróciłeś na Ds Wiki z chęcią poprawy , nie - nic mi do tego w sumie to nawet dobrze ale jesteś debilem za sposób wykonania tego czynu i czyjim kosztem i nie mieć później jaj by wrócić i się do tego przyznać tylko mieć wszystkow dupie . Żegnam .